


Meet Your Maker

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LU AU, LU College DND AU, Lots and Lots of OCs, No Beta, but they're introduced one at a time so its chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Being a hero of Hyrule is hard. But it turns out you are just some game board character so some college student can project all their trauma and angst onto you as a way of coping.This is how the Links met their creators.
Series: LU College DND AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 65
Kudos: 92





	1. Will of the Goddess (or the random idea she had at 3 am)

**Author's Note:**

> Players and their characters that appear in this chapter:  
> Hylia - Naomi  
> Ganon/Demise - Ben  
> First Hero - Ace  
> Ethan - Legend  
> Faron - Hyrule  
> Wild - Will  
> The other players will be introduced in future chapters.

The best idea Naomi ever had was at three o’clock during the night when she went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. The moment the idea sprung in her head, she immediately ran to her phone and typed down the idea so she can revisit it later. Ben had merely grumbled in his sleep at the racket she made as she reached for her phone. 

The blue light of her phone burned her retinas as her heavy fingers typed. She turned her phone off with a sigh and walked back to her bed. 

Now Naomi had a lot of ideas and the so-called best ones came when she should be sleeping. So it could have been the exhaustion that left her mind so addled and confused. Because in the end, the best idea didn’t make sense as she revisited it after her second cup of coffee at noon. 

“They meet each other there,” she read out loud from her phone screen. 

Who meets each other? Where is there? What was the half-asleep Naomi thinking as she typed down these words?

Before she could wonder about the words longer, Ace walked into the room with his usual eyebags and hunched posture. 

She laughed at the way he groaned and complained about his backpain and Ben joined in. 

Well, she thought, it probably doesn’t matter in the end anyway. 

But it did matter in the end. 

Just an hour of a drive away, a dark portal has opened and nine heroes have stumbled through it. 

“Who’s Hyrule is this?” the one who is named Time asked the lost group. “It’s not mine.” 

The other eight scanned their surroundings and shook their heads. 

“I hear people not too far from here,” the hero names Twilight said. “We can ask for directions there.” 

Seeing no other options, the band of heroes followed the sound of people and arrived at an unusual sight. 

“What are they wearing?” The Hero of Legends whispered, slightly aghast. “I have never seen stuff like that and I have seen a lot.” 

“They have Sheikah Slates,” The scarred hero named Wild whispered back. “But a lot smaller.” 

The Hero called Warriors scanned his surroundings. “Can anyone read that sign over our heads? I don’t recognize those letters.” 

The heroes all looked up in synch and frowned in confusion. No one could read the sign and other posted writings. If they could read it they would be asking each other what “75th Annual Renaissance Fair” meant. 

“What if we split up and gather information from people here?” the youngest hero, Wind suggested. “They don’t look armed and we could scare them with our numbers.” 

The others considered this with frowns, unaware of a young boy staring at them a few feet away. 

The boy poked his friend in the elbow and pointed to the group. 

“Ethan, are you seeing what I am seeing?” the boy asked. 

Ethan looked up from his phone to where his friend was pointing and frowned. “A really good group cosplay? Do you want pictures?” 

“No!” the boy shook his head in frustration. “One of them looks just like Caelum’s character.” 

“Could be a coincidence, Faron,” Ethan said, though he said it with some doubt in his voice. “Though it is a little weird.” 

“That one looks like my character, Hyrule,” Faron pointed to the brunette boy among the bizarre group of strangers. “And you have to find the one with blue beanie a little familiar.” 

Ethan did find the one with a pink streak in his hair familiar. “Call the others here. They got to see this.” 

Faron quickly typed something in their group chat and Ethan felt his phone ping with new alarm as he continued to look at the group. The one with green headband noticed his staring and elbowed his friend next to him. 

Soon there were nine sets of eyes on Ethan and Faron before the group made their way over to them. 

“Pardon us,” the tallest one with a scar over his eye said to them. “But we are a little lost you see.” 

“I can see,” Ethan said, a little daring as he eyed the swords and bows on the group. He hoped those weren’t real. “Where are you headed?” 

“We’re just wandering around and got a little turned,” the one with a blue scarf just like Adon’s jumped in when the tallest seemed to struggle for words to answer. “If you could tell us where we are, we’ll be on our way.” 

They talked weird, Ethan noted. In an almost outdated manner. 

“You are at the entrance of the Renaissance Fair,” Ethan said. “You need a ticket to get in further from here though.” 

“And, uh,” the one who looked like Colby’s character stumbled forward as he fidgeted with the end of his fur pelt. “Where do we get the said ticket?” 

The word ticket sounded unfamiliar in the guy’s mouth as he said it. Almost as if it was the first time he ever said the word. 

“You have to buy it online,” Faron answered with a helpful smile though his eyes showed that he was a little wary if not fascinated with them. “I suggest you do it several days before the event starts though instead of at the gate.” 

From the way the nine blinked uncertainly at Faron, Ethan had the idea that they understood none of what they’re talking about. Before he could say anything he was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting at them. 

“Sorry I am late,” Will waved as he walked up to Faron. “Colby is still parking the car but he will come along soon.” 

The one with scars of the group let out a choked sound at the sight of Will. The two did look awfully similar, especially with the matching scars. The band of strangers seemed to have noticed as well from the way their eyes darted back and forth between Will and their friend as if they were witnessing an epic tennis match. 

Will looked at his doppelganger with wide eyes and he returned to look back in a similar manner. 

“Uhm, hi,” Will nodded to his look alike. “Nice cosplay you got there. What’s your name?” 

The stranger fumbled for words before mumbling, “Wild.” 

“No,” Will shook his head at the boy. “I meant  _ your  _ name.” 

The one with a fur pelt slowly shifted between Will and “Wild” at Will’s disbelieving tone. 

“Link,” Wild tried only to meet with a more disbelieving look from Will. 

“That can’t be it,” Will frowned. 

Wild shifted uncomfortably from the way Will looked at him. “It is.” 

“Hold on,” Faron jumped forward. “Are you all named Link?” 

The nine strangers all stiffened. If it weren’t for the disturbingly realistic weapons, Ethan would have laughed at their faces. 

They all erupted into “no, no it’s not” and furious gestures of denial after their shock died down. They were terrible at lying, Ethan noted. 

Faron smiled with excitement and looked to the one with a green tunic and brown hair. “You call yourself Hyrule right?” 

Hyrule’s jaw fell open at Faron’s guess as it did with the others. “How?” 

But Faron ignored the question and went to the one with red tunic. “Legend?” 

Legend took a cautious step away from Faron. With a closer look, Ethan could see some similarities between the two of them despite some of the differences. Their face both had the same shape and his lips curled in a frown similar to the way his lips do. Legend seemed a few years younger than Ethan though he couldn’t quite place by how much. 

“How?” The one with a cape asked. Ethan saw that cape before on paper when Caelum showed it to him once. “Did you hear about us from somewhere?” 

“Heard about you?” Ethan said, crossing his arms. “I should be asking about how you know so much about our characters to the point you can cosplay them in this detail. What sort of prank is this?” 

“What even is cosplay?” the one with green headband muttered. “Everyone keeps saying that.” 

Faron was practically vibrating in excitement now as he looked at Ethan and Will before looking back to the group. “This is crazy. But I think our DnD characters somehow spawned to our world.” 

“What are dee and dee?” the short hero asked in a slowly frustrated tone. “Everyone keeps saying words that I can’t understand.” 

“Faron, you are my best friend and I love you,” Ethan said, pulling Faron away from the group. “But I don’t think it’s possible.” 

“Then how else would they know about our characters then?” Will asked looking dubious. “This seems way too…” His words drifted off as he snapped his fingers in frustration.

He muttered furiously in French for a second before looking up triumphantly. “ _ Excessive _ for a prank and too weird for a coincidence.”

“How does traveling across dimensions to appear in reality any better?” 

“I mean,” Faron shrugged. “Naomi did set up a campaign where our characters do travel across the dimensions.” 

“Just because Naomi plays as Hylia doesn’t mean she’s actually a goddess.” 

There was confused whispering among the group of strangers that was interrupted when Ethan brought up the goddess. 

“Hylia?” Sky asked. “Was this her will to bring us here?”

“I don’t know,” Ethan said. He was amused about this but now it just seemed too bizarre to be enjoyable now. “What I want to know is why you are cosplaying our characters and acting like them.” 

“Acting?” Time asked indignantly. “We are not acting.” 

“Well, what is all this then?” Ethan gestured to their armors and weapons. “How is this not acting?”

“Wait,” Will stepped forward. “I have an idea.” 

“This better be good,” Ethan said but stepped aside. 

Will walked up to Wild and pointed to the Sheikah Slate hanging in his belt. “Give me an apple.” 

“Just an apple?” Wild asked. “Nothing else?”

Will nodded. “Just an apple.” 

Wild unlatched his slate and started to click through it. 

“Wait,” Faron interrupted. “In case they are magic, is this a good idea to do this in public?”

Ethan looked around to find the gates nearly empty. The few people that were around them were all peering down at their phones or were actively ignoring them. “Yeah, it should be fine.” 

Wild nodded at his words and clicked on the screen. There was a strand of blue lights and an apple appeared in front of them. 

Will smiled and accepted the apple from Wild. “Just like I imagined.” 

Ethan gaped at the apple and back at the group. Faron was nearly jumping up and down in excitement now. 

“Can you please answer our questions now?” Four asked. “Cause we have a lot.” 

An hour away, Naomi was pouring herself another cup of coffee when her phone pinged in an alert. She rolled her eyes and reached for it. 

She did want to go to the Renaissance Fair but her deadlines kept her from stepping out of the house for too long. Ben and Ace were upset at missing the Fair as well for their own reasons but made everyone promise to send pictures and buy them gifts. 

Instead of seeing a selfie or a picture of a dog, she saw a picture of nine familiar strangers all with weapons and bows. She frowned and zoomed into the picture. 

Could it be?

“They meet each other there,” she said out loud from memory. 

And it looks like they did. 

She looked down at her assignments. “My professors give me an extension on the deadline,” she said out loud and refreshed her email. 

And it looks like they did not. 


	2. Got Hurt (but got better as well)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time meets his creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Dad Time

Even when he stood under the shade, the heat still beat down on Time. He tried to distract himself by thinking of this world they were in. 

It wasn’t too different from any of the Hyrules the group traveled through. It was loud and crowded just like the various Castle Towns. The people flocked together in familiar groups and he had several people compliment his armor and try to make small talk with him. He always took the compliments and left before they could continue asking more questions. He still wasn’t sure what cosplay was but despite that, the differences weren’t a lot. 

But this was just a small part of the world that Time was seeing. There are other towns and places he would have to see with his own eye to really grasp this world. After all, this was just a small festival with people in costumes trying to have fun. 

“Drink this,” the man accompanying him held up a clear bottle of what Time assumed was water. “Just looking at you wearing all those layers is making me sweat.” 

“Thank you, Thomas.” Time accepted the drink. 

“Just Tom is fine.” 

“Thank you, Just Tom.” 

Tom barked out a laugh. “I forgot how much humor I gave you.” 

With just one sip of the water, Time immediately felt himself starting to relax from the cool drink. It was a shame his waterskin couldn't keep his water this cool unless they used some spells. 

“How are you handling all this?” Tom asked. “It’s a lot to take in.” 

Time frowned. “It is strange but not the strangest thing I have seen.” 

“You did go through a lot. I should probably apologize for that.” 

Time looked at Tom and studied him. He was about Time’s age with the same scar over one of his eyes just like his. His hair was darker than Time’s and had hazel brown eyes rather than the blue like Time. That was where the physical difference ended as far as he could tell. 

“You went through a lot too,” Time closed the bottle. “I can tell.” 

“How so?” 

“Time-loop. Three days.” 

Tom’s smile disappeared. “I was a just child. I didn’t have to fight the moon or anything, in fact, I didn’t fight any monsters or evil demons. But you don’t really need them to gain some scars.” 

There was a haunted expression on Tom’s face as he talked about the piece of his past. Time wondered if he made the same face when he memories of Termina resurfaced in his mind. Seeing how many similarities they had, he wouldn’t be too surprised. 

“But it’s all better now,” Tom returned back to his smile though his open eye still remained heavy. “I’ve gone to school, got a degree, married the most beautiful and understanding woman in the world, and am living on a peaceful ranch.” 

“You live on a ranch?”

“Ran by my Milly,” Tom said with glowing pride. “I will take you there later today. I think you’ll love it.” 

Time thought of the one back home and the way it made his heartache with longing. “I think I will. I always wanted to live a quiet life at the ranch. Hang my sword and worry about the horses instead.” 

“I know,” Tom stood up. “And I am almost sorry I didn’t give that life to you.”

“Almost?”

“Even if I willed it as your creator,” Tom nodded toward the band of Heroes, “we both know you will continue to hit the road if it means keeping them safe.” 

Time looked toward his family. “You’re not wrong.” 

“Come on,” Tom pointed deeper into the Fair. “I know something that you will love here.” 

“Alright, then. You got some things about me right, let’s see you can keep it up.” 

“I hope I can, I am your player after all.” 

“How about this,” Time smiled. “Tell me something that will shock me. Because after everything I’ve seen, I am starting to think it’s impossible to even for you now.” 

Tom tilted his head to think before grinning. “Well,” he said slowly and Time started to wonder if he was wrong to challenge Tom. “People actually went to the moon once and placed a flag on its surface.” 

Not even Time thought his voice could grow so shrill. “People what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be around pretty much the same length so updates shouldn't be too far apart   
> But I hope you liked this chapter


	3. We Both Got Scars (and some more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild meets his creator.

Wild pushed the paper plate away, he wasn’t hungry for once. 

“How did you get your scars?” Wild blurted the question before he could dwell on it. Will looked up from his food with raised eyebrows. 

Will’s scars were so similar to his own that it caught Wild off guard when he first saw it. Now as he sat facing Will in the abandoned part of the Fair, he couldn’t find himself to tear his eyes away from Will’s scars. Wild had seen his scars in mirrors and photographs he took, but seeing his look-alike player with the same scars sent chills down his spine and a sense of dread. 

Shame came to Wild too late at his question from the way that Will looked at him. “Sorry, that was rude.” 

“Not really,” Will waved his concern off. “It’s not the worst way I have been asked about this.” He motioned to his scars as he said it. 

“So how did you get it?” There couldn’t be Guardians or Calamity here that could have struck Will down in this world unless he was horribly wrong. 

“A car accident apparently,” Will said after taking a sip from his drink. “It was years ago and I don’t remember all the details so you’ll have to ask Colby or Tom.” 

The Heroes were told about cars pretty quickly soon after they met their players. Wild tried to think of how those wheeled contraptions can cause this much of devastating damage. 

“When you say you don’t remember, does that mean you forgot everything like I did?”

“Well,” Will said with a shrug. “Technically, you forgot everything like I did, not the other way around.”

“Did you have anyone or were you alone?” 

The corner of Will’s lips quirked up. “I had Colby.” 

Wild thought about the tall boy with a loud laugh and mischievous eyes that sought trouble. The first time he saw Colby, he failed to realize that he was the one who created Twilight. 

Where Colby was loud and brash, Twilight was quiet and observing. While Twilight was cautious and responsible, Colby seemed to wander towards the first thing that caught his eyes with a carefree air. If Wild had to be honest, Colby reminded Wild of himself more than Twilight. 

“The nurse told me he was the one who visited me the most before I woke up,” Will said with a small smile. “I couldn’t even remember who he was when he threw the hospital doors open to greet me. But he stayed anyway, even if it seemed to hurt him a lot.” 

Wild could see Twilight doing that. He took everyone in the group as his own responsibility, especially Wild. Maybe Twilight and Colby weren’t too different after all. 

“What about your family?” Wild asked. “Did they visit you?”

Will’s smile dropped and he looked down at the paper plate grimly. “Just once.” 

Wild’s stomach dropped at Will’s words. “I have so many questions.” 

“I know.” 

“About my past, the Champions, Zelda, and the whole kingdom of Hyrule. I don’t remember the majority of the stuff about them. I said I moved on and I am trying but now that I am here, it’s just so…” His voice drifted off as the words escaped him. “Where do I even start?” 

Will twirled the white utensil in his hand listening to Wild’s rambling. “I know,” he repeated. “I know exactly what you are going through.” 

It was eerie to have someone know everything about Wild. And it was from a kid around Wild’s age with the exact same scars and other features who just wanted to play a simple board game as a way of escaping the reason for his own scars. 

“I’m sorry,” Will mumbled. “I’m sorry for everything that I made you go through.” 

“It’s fine.” Trying to put sympathy in his words. “You didn’t know I would actually appear in front of you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to steer towards angst for these two but it can't be helped for them


	4. You Said It Would Be Fine (maybe i was wrong, sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight meets his creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok back to the light-hearted stuff

“Please stop wandering off,” Twilight repeated himself. “You’re gonna get us lost.” 

“It’s fine,” Colby waved his concern off as he looked down at the gifts. “I’ve been to this fair ton of times, I know the layout.” 

“We’re separated from the others.” Twilight flatly pointed out. 

Colby looked from the stall in surprise and looked around. “That could be a problem.” 

Twilight fought the urge to smack his player in the back of his head as he scanned his surroundings. “Could be,” he repeated drily. 

“I mean,” Colby shrugged and looked down at the line of gifts again. “Mostly everyone else visited this fair almost as much as me so they should be fine. I am slightly worried for Will though.” 

“Let’s go find them then,” Twilight started to step away from the stall. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt or starting trouble.” 

“Will’s fine,” Colby announced as he held up the small device similar to Wild’s Sheikah Slate. “He just ordered some food and is eating it in a quiet area.” 

“How do you know?”

“He just sent me a text.”   
Ugh, the unfamiliar jargon of this world was annoying. “A text?”

“A message. Or a letter but sent through phones,” Colby pocketed the device. “The point is Will is fine and he is with Wild so nothing should go wrong.” 

A sigh of relief escaped Twilight as Colby looked back to the stall with the bored vendor. Wild was a little bit of a troublemaker with his habit of explosions and fire, but he would never intentionally start problems with this many people around them. 

“Well, if you’re sure they are fine,” Twilight crossed his arms. “I have some questions.” 

Colby gave a piece of paper to the vendor as he picked one of the goods, “I figured you would.” 

“Why a wolf?”

“I just think they’re cool.” 

“That’s it?”

“Pretty much.”

Twilight wanted to cover his face and scream. “That was the easiest question I had and I am still confused.” 

“How about this?” Colby stood up. “We enjoy ourselves at this Fair for now. And later today you can meet my partners and then ask your questions.” 

Twilight looked around the Fair. It did seem like a fun place to loosen up and have a good time. “Fine.” 

Colby smiled. “Come on, you would love this outdoor show they have set up. It starts in a few minutes, if we go there without any distractions we can make it in time to grab some seats.” 

Twilight highly doubted that but followed him anyway. He nearly slammed into Colby when he abruptly stopped midway. 

“What?” Twilight asked, reaching for his sword. “What is it?”

Colby pointed to a booth. “Look at that keychain.” 

Twilight looked to where his player was pointing and found a clear piece of glass with pink flowers painted on top of it. “What about it?”

“Blake would like that,” Colby responded before walking to the vendor, forcing Twilight to jog after him. 

“I thought you said the show would start in only a few minutes.”

“It would be fine,” Colby shrugged as he paid for the keychain. “You’ll see.”

But it was not fine. When Twilight and Colby arrived the area was already packed with people, there wasn’t a vacant seat in sight. 

“Ok, maybe I was wrong,” Colby said beside him. “But not to worry, I have a plan.” 

Twilight had a bad feeling about the plan but followed Colby anyway as he walked away from the crowd. He quickly realized what the plan was too late when Colby jumped onto the nearest tree and started to climb. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Twilight said, nervously glancing around to make sure there wasn’t anyone seeing this. “The branches don’t look sturdy enough.” 

“It’s fine,” Colby said, reaching for another branch. “I climbed trees all the time as a kid, I got this. Besides, you get a good view from here.” 

Before Twilight could protest some more there was a loud  _ crack  _ from the tree branch that Colby grabbed onto and he was free-falling to the ground. Twilight acted on reflex and tried to catch his player only to trip on a stray pebble and stumble awkwardly into Colby’s still falling body. 

They both hit the ground with a grunt of pain and Twilight twisted his back to glare at Colby. “And I suppose you were lighter as a kid?” 

“Yeah,” Colby stood up with a wince. “Forgot to factor that in.” 

Twilight let a weary sigh escape him as he continued to lie on the ground. Not even Wild was this impulsive. 

Colby offered him a hand. “Thanks for breaking my fall by the way.” 

“No problem,” Twilight said, trying to ignore his aching back. This guy is going to give him gray hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about this AU, consider joining the Discord Server and maybe lurk around or say hi. There are tons of friendly and talented people. Link is [here](https://discord.gg/GvkUzck)


	5. Why We Leave (it's a simple reason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky meets his creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years............  
> but hopefully the other short works of this AU I published managed to distract you from the fact I went on a little break with this work

Sky looked at the little charm with a red robin drawn onto it. He liked the way it shined in the sunlight. 

“I could buy that for you if you want it,” Caelum said beside him. “Think of it as a little welcoming present to reality.” 

“I’m not sure if I like the way you phrased it,” Sky looked down to his player. “Kind of makes it seem like I never existed.”

Caelum tapped the armrest of his wheelchair in a thoughtful expression. “You got a point there. How about a welcoming present to our world then?”

“That one is better,” Sky nodded. “And if you insist on a gift, I won’t stop you.” 

Caelum purchased the charm with the (unusual) paper money and gave it to Sky. Sky ran his finger through the charm, enjoying its smooth texture. “Thanks.” 

“Of course,” Caelum pulled away from the stall, only to jump a little as the wheelchair refused to move. “Could you give me a hand here?”

Sky helped his player move away from the stall as the cashier passively watched them. 

“Thanks,” Caelum said as they started to move back to the pace they set. “This fair isn’t the friendliest for wheelchairs. But the place has its perks.” 

“I see that,” Sky said, looking at Caelum's wheelchair. There were several wheelchairs in Skyloft and in the Surface but Caelum’s wheelchair was intriguing. The leather armchair hanging in a low comfortable place, the soft clicking noises the wheel made, and even the grip on the handles were interesting to study. Sky wasn’t much of a mechanic or an engineer but he wanted to sketch some of the details and share it with his friends back home. 

“I was never strong as a child,” Caelum’s voice broke Sky’s thoughts. “It got worse when I got older. Hence the wheelchair.”

Sky realized with shame that he was blatantly staring. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I was thinking about something.” 

“Zelda?”

That wasn’t it, but now that it was brought up, he couldn’t help but wonder. “Sort of. I never would have thought that I would be the type of person that will travel the world for some fancy quest. But before I knew it, I was already leaving the comfort of my home for her.” 

“Naomi struggled to give me something motivating to go on a quest,” Caelum shrugged. “But it was Ben who suggested saving my girlfriend as my quest. It was a little old school but I couldn’t think of any other reason why I would travel across the world for an adventure besides her.” 

“Is that all?”

“Basically.” 

Sky smiled at the clouds. “Makes sense.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly hope I don't take as long for the other chapters but for now, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter with Sky and Caelum


	6. What We Never Planned (i regret everything now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors meets his creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it's been a while but I finally got around to working on this again ahaha

Warriors was partially expecting a guy that had some muscles or some loud extroverted personality. Adon had neither of them. But that was fine, they could still get along great. 

“Do you come by this Fair a lot?” Warriors asked, trying to start a conversation. “Others seem familiar with it.” 

“No,” Adon replied without even looking at Warriors. “This is my first time here.” 

And the conversation ended. Just like the others that Warriors attempted to start. He was a little annoyed by the way Adon acted so distantly and refused to look him in the eyes. Perhaps he was just shy. 

“Oh, look,” Adon suddenly started to walk away. “It’s Colby and Twilight.” 

Warriors followed after his creator, looking to where he heading. Colby and Twilight were both sitting on one of the benches with a round iron table. Twilight looked absolutely exhausted while Colby’s eyes wandered the Fair with a drink in hand. 

“What happened?” Warriors sat beside Twilight. “Did Wild attempt to set something on fire?” 

Adon meanwhile sat next to Colby. Warriors couldn’t help but notice that he circled away from Warriors when making his way to Colby. 

“Ugh, I wish,” Twilight said. “At least, I know how to handle that.” 

“Hey, I said sorry,” Colby said, holding his hands up in surrender. “And besides that vendor was obviously trying to scam me.” 

“And you still bought it” 

“It’s for Blake.”

“Right,” Twilight said in a tone of someone who has heard that thousands of times before. “I’m sure she will love it.” 

“Colby,” Adon stood up. “Why don’t we go buy something to eat? I am sure you didn’t eat yet.” 

Colby looked over to Adon with confusion before looking at Warriors. Some understanding came to his face before he stood up as well. “Yes, you’re right. We’ll get you boys something to eat as well. Wait here.” 

Warriors watched the two leave, an odd concern coming to him. 

“I take that you aren’t getting along with your creator well,” Twilight said beside him, his voice lowered slightly. “The guy looks ready to run for the hills around you.” 

“Well, it’s not my fault,” Warriors said halfheartedly. “I tried to be friendly with the guy but he either replies with one word if I am lucky or ignores me if I am unlucky.” 

“Maybe, he’s still reeling from this whole situation,” Twilight suggested. “Give him some time.” 

Warriors did have to admit this whole situation was bizarre. His whole life was just a board game for some kids with free time. He wondered how much Adon had planned when he was playing. 

* * *

Adon planned absolutely none of it and he was starting to regret it. He should have put more thought into his character’s looks. Caelum worked tirelessly into his character’s appearance along with Ethan. And their characters turned out just as they had designed them to be. But the world was punishing Adon’s laziness by filling in the blanks that he left behind. 

“Sorry about what happened to that guy,” Colby said. “I know you got some bad memories about the whole hair color.” 

“I’ll get over it,” Adon said. “I just need some time.” 

“Hey, at least he’s got the scarf you kept mentioning.” 

In spite of everything, Adon laughed at Colby’s joke. “Well, it was the only thing I ever said. Should have specified that he was anything but blond. Even if he looks good with it.”

Now it was Colby’s turn to laugh. “Good to see you handling it. But if you find it too much, tell me or Ethan.” 

Adon couldn’t help but feel that it was something he should handle alone. His character was an amalgamation of everything he used to be. Blond, confident, charismatic, and unbearably better than what he is now. 

“Alright,” he said anyway. “I’ll try.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more context, I highly recommend that you read Familiar Red listed in the DND AU series. 
> 
> Again, the majority of the ideas come from the Discord server where a whole lot of creative people came up with most of the characters' names, personality, backstory, and everything that's good about this AU really.


	7. Every Challenge I Faced (it was because i like it difficult)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule meets his creator

There was so much to see and Hyrule wasn’t entirely sure he could explore this place all in one day no matter how much he wanted to. He was still tempted to try though, but his player looked too exhausted to just run around despite his excited behavior before. 

“Are you alright?’ Hyrule slowed his steps to match his creator’s. “You seem ready to drop. Do you want to move away from the Fair a little?”

“Oh, no need. I am enjoying this Fair and the crowd,” Faron said. “I just made the mistake of pulling an all-nighter after working a lot.”

“Oh!” Hyrule’s curiosity piqued. “What is it that you do?”

“I am a phlebotomist. Still training but it will be completed soon.”

“What’s a phlebotomist?” Hyrule asked, rolling the strange syllables on his tongue. 

“Well, basically what I do is --” Faron stopped with wide eyes and looked to Hyrule. “I mean… I am basically a doctor of sorts.” 

“That’s so impressive!” Hyrule said, choosing to ignore Faron’s brief nervous reaction. “We could use someone like you when traveling.” 

“Well, I know basic first aid,” Faron tampered, “but I can’t say that I will be very useful as a healer compared to you.” 

“Is it because of your incomplete training?”

“Well, not really. It’s just that as a phlebotomist I tend to focus more on stuff like … blood.” 

Hyrule blinked, slightly hoping he misheard. “What?” 

“I take people’s blood, basically,” Faron explained. “To study and see if it’s healthy and --” 

“You spend all-day just with blood?! And you take it from people?” 

“Well, they give their permission before I take it.” 

“Are you… fascinated about it?” Hyrule asked in dread. 

“Well, I do enjoy my line of work if that’s what you mean. And I do find some fascination with it.”

His mind reeled at the irony. The one thing that Hyrule was terrified of was one of his creator’s joys. 

“And to get this off my chest as quickly as possible,” Faron said. “I might have given you your fear of blood for the irony.” 

“Irony?!” 

“Look, I am sorry but I love having challenges,” Faron said, smiling a little. “It forces me to play smarter and harder. And there is no greater satisfaction than overcoming any obstacles with nothing but your wits and few tools at your disposal.” 

Hyrule gaped at his player. “Ever thought about relaxing for once?”  _ For my sake? _

Faron seemed to have caught onto Hyrule’s thought and laughed nervously. “Sorry, I suppose I wasn’t very nice towards you in the entire campaign.” 

Hyrule sighed. Despite the whole irony of this situation, he couldn’t bring himself to be truly mad. “It wasn’t too bad,” he said. “Some good stuff happened too. Like meeting Legend and everyone, for example.” 

“Things are better when they are around,” Faron agreed. “I can’t imagine how I was holding on before I met everyone.” He gave a little laugh. “I probably wasn’t.” 

Hyrule had some idea of what Faron meant, though he wanted to ask about the time before Faron met his friends. But they had plenty of time in this new world. Those questions can wait. 

Hyrule turned his attention to one of the nearest stalls and pointed at the wares. “Hey, what’s that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this chapter, I just couldn't let go of the idea that Faron is a hardcore gamer that is always amping up the difficulty levels. (RIP Hyrule who's campaign was not the exception haha) 
> 
> Only three of the boys remain to meet their players! Woohoo


	8. So Cold but So Sweet (try to avoid a brain freeze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind meets his creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really is funny how I keep coming back to this in bursts that seem to come out of nowhere

Wind bit down on the ice cream, ignoring the way his teeth stung at the cold temperature of the sweet confection. 

“You’re going to get another brain freeze at that rate,” Caspian laughed. “Slow down.” 

He quickly swallowed the ice cream, wincing a little. “But it’s so good.” 

“I knew you would like them,” Caspian said, his eyes sparkling. “You’re exactly what I imagined you to be.” 

Wind felt a little frown on his face. It was odd to think that he was just a character created for a simple board game. A cold chill set into his stomach at that thought. It was a little terrifying actually. 

But a part of him was relieved that Caspian was near his age instead of someone much older. He didn’t think he could bear being talked down upon by his creator just because of his age. 

“Is Aryll here?” Wind asked his player instead of voicing his thoughts. His existential crisis can wait until later. He should focus on the stuff that fascinates him. Like ice cream and the colorful posters strung around the Fair. 

“Nah,” Caspian shook his head. “She was never interested in stuff like this. And she isn’t a big fan of crowded spaces especially after ...” His words trailed off and he had a little distant look in his eyes before returning to his eager smile. "But you can see her later tonight!" 

Wind couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at that. He had been looking forward to Caspian’s sister that he talked about so much. “Is she with your grandmother?” 

Caspian stilled at Wind’s question, his expression going slack. “Uh, no. She’s with our foster dad, Ben. You can meet him later today as well when the fair ends.” 

Wind frowned, forgetting about his joy of finding a new world. “Is she…?” 

“Oh no!” Caspian shook his hands. “She’s still alive. She’s just not feeling well. But she will be okay soon.” 

“I am so sorry to hear that,” Wind said. The way Caspian said "soon" sounds more hopeful than factual. But he wasn't going to point that out. 

“It’s fine, really,” his player smiled. “Besides, Aryll and I are doing great thanks to Ben. You will love him. And ff you think that ice cream is good, you should try out his cakes.” 

Well, that was something to look forward to. Wind took another bite of his ice cream only to lurch back and wince as a throbbing pain shot through his head. “Ow.” 

“I told you to slow down!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that Caspian has the least angst going on in this AU but that'd be a lie. So might as well let these two have some fun in this AU before the pain decides to catch up

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the ideas used in this story are from the Discord AU server so special thanks to everyone there and their support 
> 
> This story will focus mostly on the nine LU Links and their players while other side characters will be introduced in later stories.
> 
> If you want to know more about this AU, consider joining the Discord Server and maybe lurk around or say hi. There are tons of friendly and talented people. Link is [here](https://discord.gg/GvkUzck)


End file.
